Infinity and Beyond
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Bellatrix returns home after a morning of work. Rabastan/Bellatrix/Rodolphus. Read the warnings.


**Title:** Infinity and Beyond  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Pairing(s):<strong>Rabastan/Bellatrix/Rodolphus  
><strong>Warnings:<strong>Threesome, incest, implied sexual content  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 541  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Bellatrix returns home after a morning of work.  
><strong>Notes:<strong>

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Speed drabble thread – Prompts Used – November, bookends, curse, striped, kneazle, "How is this my fault?"

**Twister Challenge: **Prompt Used: Rodolphus Lestrange

**Pick a Card, Any Card Challenge: **Three of Hearts – Prompt Used – Write about a threesome.

**As Many as You Want Competition: **Prompts Used – Honey, Nail, Hourglass, Dagger, Desire, Crimson, Dungeon, Infinity and Beyond, Dead Roses, Fragments of glass, Lace Dress, Long Winter

* * *

><p>It was a chilly November and Bellatrix muttered a curse as she shivered. She knew it was going to be a long winter if it was already so cold. She wore a striped lace dress, the stripes being the color of crimson, a color that matched her nails.<p>

She walked around the desolate landscape, wishing to get home. She heard a noise and watched dispassionately as a kneazle ran by. She picked up her dagger, ready to throw it at the creature, but she decided at the last minute not to. She was feeling generous.

She had been at the dungeon earlier, her Lord requesting her presence. It didn't matter that she had desires to be home. She had thought about an hourglass and felt as if it slowly ticked by until she was allowed to leave.

She walked up to the Black Manor, going through the wards. As she neared the entrance door, she saw the dead roses but kept on walking.

Once inside the manor, she looked around, but finally decided to try the bedroom. When she stepped into the room, her foot landed on fragments of glass. She looked around and saw Rodolphus and Rabastan glaring at each other.

"What is going on?" Bellatrix asked, her voice as sweet as honey.

Rodolphus crossed his arms when he turned to face her. "It's your fault?" he said petulantly.

"How is this my fault? Better yet, what is my fault?"

"You left," Rodolphus said as if that explained everything.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. For the life of her, she didn't know how she put up with the two of them. "What happened?"

Rabastan came over to her and pulled her into his arms. "Missed you," he murmured against her lips.

Her nails scratched down from his neck to his clothed covered chest. "Me too," she said and dragged his lips to hers, putting all of her passion into the kiss.

She felt a presence behind her and arched her back, letting her arse rub against Rodolphus. Bellatrix tore her lips away from Rabastan's to turn around and claim Rodolphus's and Rabastan peppered kisses on her neck. She was between the two most perfect bookends.

When the three of them parted, Rodolphus was smirking. "You really shouldn't leave in the morning without waking us up. You know Rab and I get into fights when we're taken by surprise by your departure."

"Sorry about that, but our Lord called me."

"Could have woken us up," Rabastan whispered huskily in her ear.

Rodolphus's eyes were dark as he gazed at the two of them.

Bellatrix smiled. "You two, kiss and make up. Now."

Rodolphus looked at his little brother and over Bellatrix's shoulder, lightly took the thin lips into a kiss and groaned into it as Bellatrix's hands travel down to his trousers. Rodolphus heard her shift her dress and when he broke the kiss to look at her, she was on her knees, between the two of them. Both hands were simultaneously working on the brothers' trousers to get their aching erections out of their present confinements.

She smirked as they gazed down out her with lust-filled eyes. "I'm going to take you both to infinity and beyond."

And they believed her.


End file.
